The Legendary Hero
by TheGuyWhoWroteAStory
Summary: Terraria needs a hero... so why'd it send this guy? Join our main character, Matt, as he struggles to adjust to everyday life in Terraria and live up to the title people have been giving him ever since he woke up in a field on that fateful day. It may not be as easy as it sounds, as there are many monsters to fight and many secrets to unfold, but can he pull through? Probably not.
1. The Hero

****Chapter 1: The Hero****

_I feel an evil presence watching me, a horrible chill goes down my spine as I try to traverse through the dark cave. I can already tell that this is going to be a terrible night... the vibrations from deep below seem to support this theory. I can feel the air getting colder... screams are echoing around me. I knew this day would come... my time is up... I can only hope that some finds this message after my passing. Terraria needs a Hero._

_**/**_

He slowly opened his eyes, the sun blinded him as he did so, he grunted and put his hand up to shield him from the bright light. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, and he began to make out some of the objects around him, like the trees, the flowers and... was that another man?

Indeed it was, a man with messy orange hair, a greyish green shirt, blue pants and black shoes to be exact. He did not know this yet, but this man would change his life forever, probably for the best or maybe even for the worst, nevertheless, one thing was for certain, this other man was known by all around Terraria as a Guide, he was a rather intellectual individual, but was shrouded in mystery. He knew everything there was to know about Terraria, of course knowing this made him feel a little conceited, which wasn't always a bad thing; The Guide was facing away from the man lying in the field, admiring the scenery.

The man got to his feet slowly, his body was sore, there was a sharp pain in his arms, he looked down at them, noticing the bloody scratches all over them. He rubbed his head in confusion, what had happened? Where was he? And more importantly, why was he there? He struggled to remember something, anything, but nothing came to mind other than his own name, Matt. Matt's thoughts were interrupted when the Guide noticed he was awake and ran up to greet him.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!" exclaimed the Guide excitedly; he ran up to Matt and put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Daniel! Your Guide!" said Daniel with a big smile.

"My... what?" asked Matt in confusion.

"Your Guide!" repeated Daniel.

"Uh... okay. Well, my name is Matt." Matt shook Daniel's hand, and immediately noticed that it was extremely sweaty. Matt quickly retracted his hand in disgust upon realising this and wiped it on his shirt.

"Oh, I apologize! It's just that you're my first Player and I'm just really excited!" explained Daniel.

Matt was getting frustrated now, "What? Your first Player? What are you talking about? Who are you? And speaking of which, where am I?!" asked Matt, starting to lose his patience now.

Daniel gasped as he realized what was going on, "Oh my! I apologize, you must be new here!"

"Again, where exactly _is_ here?" replied Matt.

Daniel smiled and began to walk up a tall hill nearby, Matt quickly followed suite. When they reached the top, Matt was almost out of breath.

"Hey what's the deal?" gasped Matt. Matt looked up, and was immediately taken aback by the beautiful scenery.

"Welcome to Terraria," said the Guide, proudly.

Down below, flowers below bloomed in their vibrant colors, the lush, green trees shook ever so slightly in the pleasant breeze, the water seemed to glow under the sunlight, it was breathtaking; however, as Matt looked closer he noticed something strange. In the distance, he noticed the sky went from it's pleasant light blue color, to a dark purple, in fact, everything in that general area was purple, the grass, the trees, everything! Except for some flying, gray abominations he saw soaring in the purple sky. Matt was once again taken aback, not by the beautiful scenery but how it just seemed to... end there. As if there was an invisible line between amazingly beautiful landscape and the sickly purple terrain; when Daniel noticed what Matt was looking at he sighed.

"Horrible isn't it?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, what is that place?" inquired Matt.

"The Corruption," answered Daniel.

"Huh? What's that?" repeated Matt.

"It's hard to explain... basically it's an area of pure evil that is ruled by the Eater of Worlds which slowly spreads the surrounding areas every day, turning everything it touches into more land for it's inhabitants of even purer evil," explained Daniel.

"Oh... that's bad isn't it?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, but it's okay though, because legend says that one day a Legendary Hero will arrive, put an end to the corruption, and finally bring peace to this land," continued Daniel.

"Oh, well that's a relief, and who might that be?" asked Matt.

Daniel turned to Matt, smiled, and said, "Why you of course!"

"Wait what?!" yelled Matt.

"Yup! You're the Legendary Hero! Congratulations!" exclaimed Daniel. He gave Matt a pat on the back before going back down the hill.

"Hey wait up! This has to be a mistake!" yelled Matt before chasing Daniel back down the hill.

"I don't make mistakes!" yelled Daniel from below.

Matt managed to catch back up with Daniel at the bottom of the hill, out of breath again.

"Could you _not_ do that again?" said Matt in between breaths.

"Geez, I don't know why you're so tired, new Players are usually full of energy the first time," said Daniel.

"Look just tell me more about this Legendary Hero thing, and how you know that _I'm_ the guy you're looking for," said Matt.

"Well, it's all right here in this book," said Daniel as he pulled a dusty, almost ancient black book out of his back pocket and began flipping through the pages, stopping once he found the page he needed to read.

Daniel cleared his throat, "It says here that 'the Legendary Hero will wake up in the middle of a field surrounded by trees not remembering a thing about his previous life except his name, the only thing remaining of his past adventures will be his scared arms, massive fatigue, and a headache'," explained Daniel.

Matt only just then managed to notice the headache he had just as Daniel mentioned it.

"Well... maybe it's just a coincidence," Matt said, in denial.

"The book also says that 'when the Hero is first told that he is the Legendary Hero of Terraria by his extremely intelligent and incredibly handsome Guide he will be in complete denial of this until the Guide in question reads him an ancient book that is pulled out of his left back pocket'," continued Daniel.

"No way it says that"

"'The Hero will then say 'no way it says that' after the guide reads him the prophecy from the ancient book. The Hero will then snatch the book from the Guide in disbelief and-'" Daniel was interrupted when Matt grabbed the book from his hands.

"'The Hero will then snatch the book from the Guide in disbelief and read these exact words before the Guide steals the book back from the Hero'," Matt sighed and gave the book back to Daniel, now knowing that he would steal it back anyway.

"Thank you," said Daniel as he took the book back from Matt.

Matt sighed and sat down on a tree stump nearby, he looked up at Daniel, who had a small smirk on his face. __This guy must be insane, __thought Matt. __I may as well play along until I can find out what happened. __Matt took a look at his surroundings; __and why I'm here.__

Matt got up and faced the Guide, "Okay fine, I believe you, I'm the Legendary Hero, woohoo" sighed Matt. "What should I do first?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" said Daniel excitedly, as he took out another, slightly newer, book with a light green cover and began reading from it. "Uh huh... okay, our first main objective should be to build a house," said Daniel.

Before Daniel could continue he noticed something behind Matt and smirked.

"But uh, first you should deal with the evil green jellies headed this way," said Daniel.

Matt turned around and noticed the two bouncing green blobs headed in his direction, he stepped back in horror and heard Daniel's voice behind him.

"There's a Copper Shortsword in your inventory, just so you know," said Daniel.

Matt looked back at Daniel in confusion.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you don't have your memory, just press ESC to open your inventory," said Daniel.

"What the hell is ESC?!" yelled Matt as the slimes got closer and closer.

_**/**_

****Welp, that's my first chapter for my first Terraria fan fiction and my first fan fiction overall! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a little short. I'll try to add more comedy in the next chapter, this one was just a starting point for my story. Hope you enjoyed!****


	2. Exploding Trees

**Chapter 2: Exploding Trees**

**/**

_I'm all out of torches... but I can't give up now, not when I'm so close. Who needs light anyway? ...I hear a gentle slapping in the darkness... slimes... I chuckle as I'm reminded of the first enemies I had ever faced. So long ago yet still so clear in my head... I guess that's how memories work right?_

**/**

"Argh!" grunted Matt as he stabbed his copper shortsword into the slime's gelatinous form; the slime retracted and jumped away from the sharp weapon. The second slime came up, jumped high into the air, and came down on Matt's head with great force.

"Ow!" yelled Matt as he fell back on his rear from the force of the slime's hit. The slime seemed to shake for a bit before jumping up once again, and landing on Matts stomach. Matt grunted in pain, he swung his arm around and hacked and slashed at the slime on his belly. This slime, like the other one before it, quickly jumped away once it came in contact with the sword. Matt got up and raised his weapon before hearing Daniel's voice behind him.

"Aim for the head!," yelled Daniel from the top of a hill, attempting to give Matt advice.

"What head?!" retorted Matt.

But before Daniel could respond, Matt heard the slimes approaching again, intending to finish what they had started. He quickly refocused his attention back to them; the first slime from before jumped towards Matt again, aiming for his face, but before the slimy body could meet its target, Matt swung his sword as hard as he could at the green bulb. The sword completely tore through the green slime, first cutting it in half, and then completely ripping the slime apart into many pieces.

The many body parts of the first slime were sent flying across the field that Matt had woken up in, coating the grass in green jelly. The second slime didn't have much luck either, and it too was torn apart into many pieces by the copper short sword, and sent flying across the same field his partner had ended up in. Matt dropped his sword out of exhaustion and let his body fall onto the soft earth behind him, he smiled, proud at what he had accomplished, until the Guide spoke up.

"I hope you're not too tuckered out, those monsters were only the beginning," said Daniel.

Daniel let out a loud grunt and put his hands over his face, "There are more?" asked Matt in annoyance, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh yeah, **way **more," Daniel sighed, "and we haven't even built a house yet!"

Matt let out an even louder grunt as he was reminded of his main objective. He sat up and looked at the trees around him, he was just now noticing how extremely tall they were. Matt opened up his inventory and grabbed the copper axe that was waiting for him, the bulky tool felt surprisingly light in his hands. He walked up to a tree and, using all the strength he could manage, hacked at the tree in one huge swing.

The tree trunk didn't even dent at the forceful blow, Matt looked at the tree and then back at the axe in confusion. Was the axe dull? Was the wood too strong?

"Keep hitting it," said Daniel from behind; Matt looked back at Daniel and prepared to speak up but was interrupted by him.

"Go on, hit it some more," repeated Daniel, a smile was starting to appear on his face. Feeling slightly uneasy now, Matt sighed and turned to face the tree again, he swung his axe once again at full force and whacked the tree, hard, still nothing. He swung at the tree again, still nothing. He swung at the tree a fourth time, nothing. He looked back at the Guide, who signaled him to keep going. Matt sighed and turned to tree once again, he hacked it 2 more times and still nothing.

Angry and impatient now, Matt let out a loud grunt and made a heavy swing toward the tree trunk aaaand... still nothing. Now more furious than ever, Matt violently swung his axe the tree several more times until... the tree exploded. Well... exploded is strong word, the tree... bursted, like a bubble, splitting itself up into several pieces. At first, it seemed as if the tree had simply disappeared entirely, until Matt looked down and noticed several tiny shadows on the ground, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Matt looked up and saw many pieces of wood raining down towards him. Matt, in shock and fear, put his hands over his head and prepared for immense pain, but it never came, Matt looked up, confused. He could hear Daniel laughing behind him.

"They said this would be the best part, check your inventory," said Daniel with a huge smirk on his face.

_Who were "they"? _Matt, still extremely confused, looked in his inventory, and saw that every piece of wood that was in the sky just moments ago, along with a few acorns, were now in his inventory.

"H-how... what just... what?!" yelled Matt.

Daniel let out another chuckle, "Boy, for a 'legendary hero' you really are clueless aren't you?" said Daniel.

"Oh yeah, because I'm pretty sure **everyone** expects exploding trees right?" mumbled Matt angrily.

"You see Matt," Daniel continued, "here in Terraria there are a few things that are... well... different," Daniel explained.

"You mean like exploding trees?!" blurted Matt.

"Yes Matt, like exploding trees... now as I was saying," Daniel continued, "in Terraria everything you break is instantly absorbed into your inventory," Daniel explained.

"But why exploding trees?" asked Matt.

"Enough about the exploding trees Matt, if you're going to survive in this world you're going to have ignore those kinds of things and see them as just see them as another part of everyday life," explained Daniel.

"You want me to see exploding trees as part of everyday life?" asked Matt, doubtfully.

"Hey don't come crying to me about it, I didn't make these rules," argued Daniel.

"Then who did?" asked Matt.

Daniel looked up and smiled, "Oh and speaking of survival, you might wanna get towards building that house now," said Daniel, ignoring the question.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"It's already dusk," warned Daniel.

"Wait what?!" shouted Matt in confusion, he looked up and it was indeed, dusk, "it was bright and sunny just a minute ago!" yelled Matt.

"Time moves faster in this land," explained Daniel as turned he turned around and went the other way.

"How does that even make any sense?! And where are you going?" yelled Matt.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking a precautionary measure in case you don't build the house in time!" yelled back Daniel, as he entered a cave.

"In time for what?! What's gonna happen if I don't build a house?!" cried Matt.

Daniel looked down and sighed, "Remember when I said those slimes were just the beginning?" asked Daniel.

"Y-yeah," said Matt, worried. At that moment, Matt heard a growl behind him, he took out his sword and turned around. To his horror, he saw two walking rotten corpses heading straight for him. _Zombies..._ Matt thought, _it had to be zombies..._

"There's room for two in here if your interested!" shouted Daniel.

Matt backed away from the approaching monsters, then turned and booked it in the other direction, towards the cave. He could hear the horrid abominations chasing him down, grunting and growling as they did so. With a leap, Matt dived into the cave and sealed the entrance with wood, he could hear the zombies above, stomping on the barrier separating them. Matt looked around, it was pitch black, he could only barely make out the outline of Daniel's body; a voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Welcome to Terraria," said Daniel, sarcastically.

**/**

**It's about time this got released, I hope whoever read this enjoyed the second chapter in my series!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

**/**

_I begin to enter the cave she told me to go to. I check to see how many torches I have before heading deeper. I hardly have any... but my flare gun should fix that problem. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and begin descending into the cave..._

**/**

The Zombies wandered aimlessly in the night, arms stretched forward, ready to grab whatever dared step in their way. Several eyes flew overhead, scanning the area like vultures for something to attack, their efforts however, were futile. The sun began to rise over the horizon, bathing the grass and trees in sunshine; the monsters looked towards the blinding sunlight and, knowing their hunt was over, made their way towards the surrounding caves to await the nightfall once more.

Matt struck the wood barrier with his copper pickaxe from below, making an opening big enough for him and Daniel to exit their temporary shelter. Matt got out first, thankful to finally be out of the cramped space; it was safe to say that being stuck in the cave all night with Daniel was not a pleasant experience. Matt moaned as he crawled out of the cave, his entire body was sore from having to rest on cold, hard rocks throughout the entire night. _Thank god time goes faster here, _thought Matt as he kneeled on the ground, struggling to relieve the pain in his body.

Daniel on other hand, happily stepped out of the cave, stretching his arms and back and taking in the sunshine with a big smile on his face.

"Man, wasn't that just the loveliest nights sleep you've ever had?" asked Daniel sarcastically.

Matt looked up at Daniel, _he's so conceited and satirical it's annoying, _Matt thought; he got up and dusted himself off.

"Now, I suggest you get building that house, unless you want to sleep in the cave again," Daniel said, nonchalantly.

"I'll make you live in the cave if you keep that attitude up!" threatened Matt.

Daniel shrugged, "Whatever, They taught us how to live in the most horrible living conditions anyway, living in a cave would be no problem for me, living in a cave with lava however, well, that would be a different story," replied Daniel, unconcerned at what Matt might do to him.

"Who are They?" asked Matt again, starting to get annoyed by the crypticness of his Guide.

Daniel looked down, and began scanning the ground, looking for an answer, and when he couldn't find one, he looked back up, "How about instead of asking me these questions you build a house?" asked Daniel, once again ignoring the question; Matt was about to retort until Daniel turned and went the other way.

"Where are you going now?" asked Matt in annoyance.

"Gonna take a walk, admire the scenery; let me know how the house building goes," said Daniel as he walked away towards the hill.

"Okay then smart guy... you want a house? Fine, I'll build you a house," mumbled Matt as he turned away from Daniel to face the relatively flat area in front of him, "I'll give you a house you never forget," grunted Matt, he took out some wood and began building.

**/**

Daniel strolled through the forest, taking in the beautiful scenery around him, he looked up at the big blue sky, the bright yellow sun, the lush trees, the birds and butterflies fluttering and flying around in the wind without a care in the world. Daniel smiled at the world around him, _it would be a shame if this place was consumed,_ he thought, _but we have the legendary hero right? The legend explicitly says that he'll put a stop to the Corruption, _Daniel sighed in relief as all of his worries and fears began to fade away at this thought.

_Yeah, there's no need to worry, the legendary hero is here now, yes, the hero who got his ass kicked by Slimes a couple hours ago and couldn't... even build a house... in time, _Daniel gulped as all of his worries and fears reappeared. He looked back at the hill he had just gone down, Matt was on the other side, either building a house or getting killed by more Slimes.

"Ah! No! Not you again! Get away from me you multicolored jellies of hell!" yelled Matt from afar.

Yup, definitely getting killed by more Slimes; Daniel wondered if it really was a good idea to leave Matt all alone, he was still new after all. Daniel thought about this for a moment, then remembered that They had told him that leaving a new player on his own for a while was a good learning experience, he hoped They were right. But They had been right about everything so far, the house, the Slimes, They had even predicted Matts exact reactions to... well, everything. _Yeah, nothing to worry about, if They said it was okay then it must be..._

"Would you just go away already?! You've already beat me to pulp what more could you- ow! Oh so it's gonna be like that?!" continued Matt.

Daniel sighed, he really hoped he would come back to a finished house and not a pile of bones. Daniel continued walking deeper into the forest and Matts cried faded into obscurity. He would've been completely fine from that point on, had the last thing he heard Matt say wasn't, "Please don't eat me!"

**/**

The sound of dripping was all that could be heard throughout the dark cave, with the exception of the rattle of bones that were heard once in a while. In his chamber however, things were far from quiet, he could thank the Demon Altar for that sad, but true, fact. The loud hum and occasional scream and wail from the souls trapped within the gray spiky miniature prison of lost souls was anything but pleasant. He stared at the hideous object and grunted, had it not been the key to his plan he would've abandoned the area long ago. But he couldn't risk someone else finding it and ruining his plans, not again...

He continued to stare at the object through his black and white hood and and bandanna, observing it like an art piece, waiting it to let out another blood curdling scream to startle him again like last time. The object made little noise other then the loud continuous hum, which seemed to echo off the walls of his chamber. He wasn't getting fooled by it again though, all of his attention was on the Demon Altar, he was gonna be ready this time and nothing was gonna...

The man suddenly whirled around, drawing his katana and pointing it at whatever had dared enter his chamber. He was relieved to find that was only one of his subjects, a Slime, Robert to be exact. He sighed and was about to greet his slimy friend until he heard a nasty shriek from the Demon Altar behind him, startling him and making his sword slip out of his grip.

He growled and stomped his foot in anger, "What is it, Rob?!" yelled the king of Slimes.

The Slime shook and lowered it's body in fear; upon realizing this, King "Slime" sighed, "Sorry Rob, it's just that this... thing, is kinda bothering me, anyway, how did scouting go?" asked King Slime.

The Slime shook and made several light, unintelligible squeaks, however, King "Slime" understood everything Rob was trying to say, and he wasn't very happy with the news he had just received.

"What?! What do you mean it was a complete bust? What happened?" asked King "Slime", he was clearly starting to get angry.

Rob let out another squeak and King "Slime" almost dropped to his knees, "What? Kyle and Jeremy are dead? But how?" asked King "Slime", distraught.

Rob let out a few more squeaks; "The Legendary Hero? No... no... it can't be... how are you sure?" asked King "Slime", getting more and more worried by the minute.

Suddenly, an ancient book covered in gel fell out of the Rob's gelatinous body, King "Slime" picked it up and began reading through the pages.

He looked up from the book, shocked, "But... how can this-" King "Slime" was suddenly interrupted by yet another shriek from the Demon Altar, it was so sudden and loud that he accidentally bit his own tongue. He growled once again and stomped his foot into the ground.

Now more furious than ever, he looked towards Rob; "Take all the Slimes you can find, get this so called 'Legendary Hero', and bring me his head!" shouted King "Slime". Rob quickly bounced off, fearing at what his ruler might do if he didn't. Once Rob was gone King "Slime" took out his tongue and held it in pain; he looked up at the ceiling of his chamber in anger.

"I will find you 'Legendary Hero' and I'll make sure you don't ruin my plans again, or my name isn't King Slime, or you know, the guy in a ninja suit who **will **be King Slime," King "Slime" looked towards the Demon Altar, "when his plan is complete," King "Slime" smirked and began to laugh maniacally, his laugh echoed throughout the cave, which was immediately followed by a loud shriek.

**/**

**Welp that was Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Death Knocking

**Chapter 4: Death Knocking**

_**/**_

_I cut my sword through a Zombie; I no longer care what I may have to face ahead, all I want to do is avenge them... avenge her... I swing my sword through a large bush blocking my path, and almost like magic It appears... I see it... I see it at last... I see the cave..._

_**/**_

Matt took a step back to admire the work he had just finished; he wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Now _that_ is how you build a house!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

The house, which was made entirely out of wood, seemed to gleam exuberantly in the sunlight. Matt grinned, _he _made this, _he _had constructed a house, it has taken a lot of work too, he nearly got eat by Slimes for god's sake, he didn't even know how they could do that. The best part of it all was that he had made a home for himself without any assistance from his so called "Guide". Matt couldn't wait until Daniel came back, so he could see the look on his face when he saw Matt's wonderful work.

_He'll finally understand he's not the only one who can handle himself here. He'll finally have some respect for me, oh boy, that'll be great, _thought Matt in excitement. Matt clapped his hands together, getting ready for his next big project, the house had a gaping hole in the middle of it where the door would go, _if_ he could figure out how make one of course.

Matt reached into his inventory and pulled out a very small table, Daniel had told Matt that the Work Bench in his hands was essential to making any sort of progress in Terraria, he didn't know why, it was pretty small, barely bigger than the Copper Shortsword in his inventory. Other than it's size, it didn't seem any different from a normal table.

"He better not be trying to mess with me," said Matt, still not trusting his Guide entirely, he did seem rather suspicious to him. Matt went to put the table down on the ground when all of a sudden a bush beside Matt rustled, immediately gaining his attention, he gulped and put the table down, knowing all too well that any sort of monster could be hiding in there.

Matt drew his Copper Shortsword and approached the rustling bush carefully, waiting to strike at whatever came out. He tightened his grip on the sword as the bush began to shake more furiously, he lifted the sword over his head and prepared to stab it into the bush, hoping to kill whatever was in it. A white blur suddenly rocketed out of the bush and collided with Matt's body, his sword slipped out of his grip and he lost his balance, toppled over, and landed in the grass.

Matt lay on the ground in a world of hurt, he could feel something with four legs standing on his chest, whatever it was it wasn't much bigger than a Slime. Matt could feel the creature sniffing at his head then licking his cheek; Matt looked on his chest and saw white, fuzzy creature with floppy ears and four legs nonchalantly standing on him.

Matt started chuckling, "Man, for such a small thing, you sure pack a punch don't you?" asked Matt, still chuckling to himself. He reached a hand out and started petting the small creature, it seemed very docile; Matt smiled, carefully picked up the bunny and set it on the ground beside him. He got up and looked down at the bunny, which was looking right back at him.

"Well at least now I have something to talk to," the bunny looked down started curiously sniffing at the grass in front of it, "don't tell Daniel you knocked me off my feet, he would never let me live that down," the bunny didn't seem to be paying attention to what Matt was saying, instead it kept sniffing at the floor. Matt turned his back to the bunny and began walking back towards his house.

"Now where was I? Oh right, I should have enough wood left to make a do-" Matt was cut off when he tripped over something big and heavy, his face hit the dirt, and it didn't exactly feel pleasant, he got up and dusted himself off. "This is the second freaking time I've fallen in the past 10 seconds, oh yeah Daniel, you _really _picked right the person for this job," grumbled Matt.

Matt looked back to see what had tripped him over and saw that the small table that was in his hands just a few seconds ago had now grown nearly double in size and was lying on the ground exactly where he had put it. Matt sighed, "I just can't catch a break can I?"

_**/**_

Daniel was sitting on a tree stump, hunched over and looking at his own reflection in the small pond in front of him. He wondered if it truly was a good idea to leave Matt alone this early in his adventure, he could have at least taught him how to use a Work Bench before leaving. It seemed like he was going back and forth between deciding it was a good idea or not, because despite his behavior earlier, he did care about Matt's well being, according to Them, he was the final hpe this island had. Daniel looked up and saw that it was just past midday. _I guess I'll go back to Matt, I really don't wanna be out here when the Zombies start coming out, _Daniel got up and began to walk back in the direction he had come from.

As he walked through the dense forest he began to notice something odd, his left back pocket, which usually felt bulgy and heavy from the ancient book he was carrying, felt somewhat empty now. He checked to see if the book was back there and there was nothing. He checked his other back pocket and there was still nothing. He checked his front pockets, and still, nothing. He went back to the lake so see if he had dropped it back there but he still could not find the book. That book had everything there was to know about the legend of the Legendary Hero, if it was lost he would have no idea what They had intended for Matt and him next, and that would bad considering how unpredictable They often were.

_Where the hell is my book? I swear I had it with me... unless... _Daniel looked back into the forest, in the direction of Matt's house, with a worried expression on his face. _No, no, no one could have stolen it! You're just being paranoid Dan, you probably misplaced or something, yes that's it, it's probably around here somewhere, yeah... everything is going to be ok- _Daniels train of thought was interrupted when when he heard a loud explosion emanate from the forest in the direction of Matt's house.

Daniel sighed and took off in a full sprint in the direction the of the explosion. _Matt, if you really are the legendary hero, promise me you'll be alive when I get there, okay? _

**/**

Matt stepped into his his new home through the gap in the house, the bunny following close behind, he placed the Work Bench down on the wooden floor then turned to the bunny.

"Well this is it, my home, what do you think?" asked Matt to the bunny on the floor. The bunny didn't react, as expected, and just kept staring innocently up at Matt.

Matt sighed "What am I doing? Why on _earth_ am I trying to talk to bunny?," sighed Matt. He looked down at the bunny once again, it was no longer looking up at Matt, but was instead curiously exploring the unfinished wood house around it. Matt smiled at the creature as it walked around on it's four fuzzy legs, sniffing the wood floor curiously.

Matt looked back out towards the gap and wondered when Daniel would come home before he completely lost his sanity from talking to a bunny. Matt shook his head and thought, _Eh, who needs that jerk? I'll be fine all on my own, he'll see. I just need to figure how to make a door and some light. Then I'll be set! _Matt looked down at the Work Bench, he reached into his inventory and pulled out some wood, he tossed the wood onto the Work Bench.

"Okay let's see here... door... what is a door?" wondered Matt, "I mean, I know what a door _is_ but what kind of door should I be aiming for?" Matt looked back at the gap on the wall then back at the workbench. "Okay, try to visualise a door... one that will fit in the gap and will work as a... oh, what's the word I'm looking for? A door! Yes!" Matt closed his eyes, trying to think of a door that would be big enough fit in the gap.

"Aha! Okay, I got it! Let's see, the door should be about..." Matt opened his eyes and saw a wooden door on the workbench, perfect for the gap in the wall. Matt was startled at first, but not by the fact that a door had suddenly appeared on the workbench. But that this _still_ wasn't the strangest thing he had experienced today, or yesterday for that matter; he turned to the bunny, who was huddled in a corner, and looking back at Matt.

"Did you see what happened?" asked Matt. The bunny, again, didn't react to Matt's words and after a while, went to sleep in it's claimed corner

Matt turned back to the table "Okaaaaay... things conveniently appear out of nowhere when I picture them in my head, good to know," said Matt as he picked up the door and approached the gap. The door, like the Work Bench, shrunk when he picked it up, and grew once again when he placed it in the frame on the wall, the hinges seems to magically attach themselves to wall nearest to it and pretty soon Matt had a fully functioning door in front of him.

"Wait till Daniel sees this," said Matt, grinning. He looked around the house and saw that it was now pitch black without the gap letting in the light from the outside. He decided he would leave the door open until he could figure out how to make a torch or something for his house. Upon opening the door, however, he was greeted by a blue Slime outside his door, the Slime flew towards him and Matt ducked, avoiding the blow.

Matt drew his Copper Shortsword and cut the Slime into bits when it tried to jump at him again; he looked down at blue gel the Slime had left on the floor, Matt sighed.

"Great now I'm going to have to clean this up," Matt grunted. He turned towards to the door to see if there were any more Slimes outside. It was a decision he would soon regret. Outside, Slimes of every imaginable shape, size and color were outside his front door and they were all inching closer to Matt's house with every passing second.

Thinking fast, Matt went into full sprint towards the door, slammed it shut, and propped his back up against it. The house went dark, he could barely see anything, the door jerked forward as the Slimes slammed their gelatinous bodies against it attempting to break it down. He searched the small house for anything that could help him, but he knew it was no use, it was literally pitch black. In a desperate attempt to get someone's attention, he closed his eyes and yelled "Help!" as loud as he could.

"Someone! Anyone please! Help!" Matt prayed someone would hear his cry for help, but as far as he knew Daniel and him were the only people on the island, and since Daniel was probably miles away now, no one would be coming anytime soon.

_**/**_

**Uh oh, it looks like our hero has himself caught up in a sticky situation, how will he get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Bombs Away

**Chapter 5: Bombs Away**

**/**

_Their rotten corpses liter the ground around me, I pant heavily. It seems as if the 'Legendary Hero' has done it again... I look around, only a few zombies block my way now, I approach them and raise my blade._

**/**

Daniel was never really much of a fighter, and he knew it; ever since he was little he was constantly berated by other people in his village for being weak and feeble. Sure, growing up in a village literally filled to the brim with amazingly powerful and skilled warriors had its perks, but being the only one in said village who couldn't even defend himself against a Slime made life a lot harder than it needed to be.

Daniel was never really that into fighting in the first place, unlike many of the children in his village, who would often aspire to be brave and valiant warriors who could defend the world of Terraria from ungodly abominations, Daniel wished for a more quiet and peaceful life. A life in seclusion, a life in which he could study and read all day long without ever having to worry about monsters or demons or jelly monsters or any of that junk.

Unsurprisingly, books in Daniel's village were mostly about the history of war or a book about battle strategies or something. But once in awhile Daniel would find a diamond in the rough, such as a piece of literature or a informational book on certain plants in the region. Hell, _any_ book that didn't involve fighting or war was good enough in Daniel's eyes. He would relish these books and studied them constantly without a care in the world.

But as he ran through the dense forest towards Matt's house, he knew that the fate of Terraria rested on his shoulders and that if anything was going to save Matt from whatever he had gotten himself into it would be the combat he had been avoiding his entire life. He eventually reached the hill which overlooked the field where he had left Matt, he took out the bow They had given him in case he was ever in any danger and began to make his way up the steep hill. He eventually reached the top, looked down into the field below, and saw something he would have never expected to see...

**/**

Matt took out the torch he had just made and placed it on the wall nearest to him, although the flame was relatively small, it lit up nearly half the house. Matt sighed in relief as the bright torch burned away, happy at finally being able to see again, had it not been for that Slime he had cut to bits earlier he wouldn't have even been able to make the torch in the first place. But there was something else that needed to be taken care of... something important, Matt struggled to remember what it was. It was just on the tip of his tongue when a loud crash behind him caused him to remember instantly.

"Oh right, I'm about to die," Matt belittled. He turned back to the bunny still standing nonchalantly in the middle of the room despite all the loud noises and chaos going on around it.

"Sorry I got you mixed up into this little guy, although I wish there was more I could do then just apologize," Matt sighed and turned away from the bunny, "I guess that's another thing to add to the list of things I failed at while I was here," he said grimly. He look down and closed his eyes in shame, _this is it, _he thought, _I'm going to die in a nearly empty house to a bunch of jelly blobs, alone with a bunny, and without ever even remembering how or why I'm here. _

Suddenly, Matt felt the bunny's head rub up against the thick fabric of his left pant leg, as if trying to get his attention. He looked down and stared into it's innocent looking eyes and then, as if by magic, he was suddenly filled with undying determination. He shot his head up towards the door and quickly pulled out his Copper Shortsword.

"You're right little guy, we can't give up yet! Now is not the time for sulking, now is the time for action!" he yelled boastfully, he quickly turned towards the Wooden Bench and threw what was left of his wood onto it. He swiftly began to think of things that would help him in this situation and when he opened his eyes there was a full set of some sort of wood armor, a sword with a considerably larger reach than his copper one and even a bow and a few arrows.

He slipped on the armor, holstered the bow on his back and readied his new Wooden Sword, tossing his old Copper Shortsword aside. He looked intently at the now brittle door with a stern look of determination; rays of sunshine began to peek through the cracks that had formed on the door, soon the Slimes would be inside.

"Welp, this is it," sighed Matt, he began to sprint towards the door, his Wooden Sword at his side, he would either defeat the Slimes or die trying, but if they wanted his life they were going to have to fight for it and he _would _make them fight for it. However, just as he was about to reach the door a sudden a boom and subsequent shaking from the floor below caused Matt to slip and faceplant right into the door he was rushing at. He fell onto his back and gripped his burning face with his gloved hands in agony, there was another loud boom and a shake, which was enough to cause Matt to sit up instantly.

His face still on fire, he looked around at the nearly pitch black house, everything was now completely silent outside, not even the whistle of the gentle breeze was audible anymore, it was as if the boom had completely eliminated all sound, well, all sound except for the incessant arguing outside.

"What were you thinking?! We're trying to save him not blow him to bits!" spoke a loud yet nervous and quavering voice from outside.

"Oh don't be a baby, I know what I'm doing, I am a bomb expert after all!" spook a booming, deep voice. Suddenly, the roof of Matt's house exploded, causing shards of wood to fly everywhere.

"Wasn't me," said the deep voice, innocently.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?! I _saw _you throw it!" spoke the first, nervous voice.

"Well maybe someone behind me threw it and made it _look _like I did it"

"Were the only ones out here idiot! There's literally nothing that could've thrown it besides you or me!"

"Oh... so _you_ threw it then?"

"No! Urgh, look, let's just get out of here before he sees us."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, a bomb expert such as myself would not have made that bad of a toss."

"Stop calling yourself a bomb expert! For the last time that's not a real profession!" and like that, the voices faded away into obscurity.

Matt was still sitting on the floor, completely bewildered at what had just happened. Now even _more _questions had arisen in his mind, and he could he could tell it would be a pain in the ass to answer them. He got up from the floor and attempted to look out one of the cracks in the door to see what had happened outside... before the door immediately collapsed outward and broke apart into many pieces. The bright sun quickly blinded Matt, it felt as if he hadn't seen the brightness of day in ages.

He looked around at the carnage that laid before him, there were now two distinct large holes in what could have been considered his "front yard" and nearly the entire area was covered inch by inch in leftover slime, whoever had thrown those bombs had absolutely decimated every Slime outside. As he continued to observe the once clean and pristine area a very familiar voice from above spoke to him.

"Oh my god, you're alive?!" exclaimed Daniel, Matt looked up at Daniel, who was perched on top of the hill and holding a bow in his hand.

"No thanks to you!" yelled Matt, angrily, even though he was secretly happy to have actual human company again.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Daniel as he started down the hill towards Matt. When Daniel reached the bottom and noticed the angry expression on Matt's face he sighed and said, "look, sorry for running off like that, I know I haven't exactly been _guiding _you throughout this whole ordeal, I'm new to this job and without the book I can't really be prepared for... well, _anything_ that comes our way now but if you're willing to work with me then I'm willing to work with you, and who knows? With our combined skills we may even make it past the second night," said Daniel.

"What do you say? Frien- companio- budd- aquiant-" stammered Daniel, looking for the correct word to call Matt before eventually giving up and saying "look just shake my hand." Matt thought about it for a moment, _he is right, there are still some things I don't know about and right now I need to have all the knowledge I can gather if I want to stay alive for more than a week, even if it is from him._

"Fine," grumbled Matt before taking Daniel's hand and shaking unenthusiastically. Suddenly, something in Daniel's other hand caught Matt's eye.

"Hang on a minute, you had a bow this entire time?!" yelled Matt angrily.

"Yeah? What about it?" said Daniel naively.

"You could've helped me when I was getting attacked by those two Slimes yesterday, couldn't you?" reproached Matt.

"Huh... yeah I guess I could've done that, whoops," said Daniel indifferently.

Matt scowled as he turned away from Daniel and back towards his ruined house. "Hey, at least we know you _are _the Legendary Hero, I mean who else could've take out this many Slimes?" beamed Daniel.

Matt turned back toward Daniel, he had almost completely forgotten to tell him about the people who actually defeated the Slimes, the two who had saved him. _But should I tell him? He'll probably just give me a vague and obscure answer that won't make any sense if ask him about them. You know what, I'm just gonna roll with it, I have enough questions already. _Matt sighed, gave his best fake smile and said, "Yup, you're definitely right, I guess I'm cut out for this job after all."

**/**

**Okay, first of all I would like to apologize for the hiatus my fanfic has been on recently, the recent release of Terraria 1.3 and some IRL things have recently prevented me from working on this fanfic. But I would just like to say thank you to all of the people who have stuck around for the ride and left kind reviews for me to enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be up soon but until then, good day, good morning and goodnight!**


	6. The Second Night

**Chapter 6: The Second Night**

_**/**_

"_Let's get this over with..." I say to the hideous rotting abominations before me. They, of course, don't know what I'm saying to them, they're just mindless slaves now, focused only on destroying and killing. I begin to wonder what their lives might have been like before they met their untimely fate, I shake the thought from my head as they get closer. I prepare my sword, close my eyes, and take a deep breath..._

_**/**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Daniel. Matt sighed, this was the third time he had had to explain the story to him.

"So after I left you made this house," said Daniel, gesturing to the walls and ceiling.

"Yup," Matt said absently, sitting in the chair he had made moments ago and petting the bunny on his lap nonchalantly.

"Which was then almost immediately attacked by, as you put it, 'a terrifying horde jelly demons'."

"Mhm."

"You were left in a dark house, with no way out, hardly any protection, and weapons that wouldn't even be able to scratch a butterfly."

Matt sighed, this was starting to get repetitive.

"You were sure you were going to die and then this bunny-"

"Magic bunny," Matt corrected.

"Err... magic bunny," Daniel said as he struggled to keep mental notes to comprehend this ridiculous sounding story.

"So then this 'magic bunny' somehow managed to... give you super strength, you said?"

"Super _duper_ strength" Matt corrected again.

Daniel frowned, "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Common Danny-boy would I ever lie to you?" Matt said as he reclined in his chair to make himself look confident, before reclining too far and falling on his back.

"I'm okay," groaned Matt. Daniel sighed and helped Matt back up.

"Well," said Daniel as he put the chair back in its place, "based on what I know about you and your personality so far, yes, yes you would definitely lie to me. And don't call me Danny-boy."

"Whatever you say Danny-boy," Matt said as he sat back in the chair.

Daniel glared at Matt, "well as much as I'd like to listen to more of your tall tales I think we have more important matters to attend to."

"Like what?" said Matt, genuinely curious.

Daniel said nothing and instead gestured toward the ceiling with his eyes. Matt looked up and saw nothing but the old wood ceiling, same as it always was, except something was off about it, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Matt looked back at Daniel, confused, "What?" he asked.

"Guess." said Daniel, calmly.

Matt looked up, struggling to search for an error of some kind, he looked back down at Daniel and gave him another confused look.

"Oh for Red's sake, fix the giant hole in the ceiling blockhead!" yelled Daniel angrily.

Matt looked up again and finally saw what Daniel was referring too, the giant hole in the middle of the ceiling with traces of black soot around the edges.

"Ooooh that's right. I must have crushed it with my super strength and forgotten about it."

"You never had any super-!"

"Oh quit your fussing Danny-boy, I'll get right on it!" said Matt before getting out his chair and walking outside, his new pet not far behind.

Daniel sighed once again, something he found himself doing quite a lot not long after becoming Matt's Guide. He sat in Matt's empty chair and began to rub his temples to relieve the massive headache he was having. He struggled to keep himself from coming back to the same question that seemed to always find a way of sneaking back into his thoughts. Was Matt really the Legendary Hero?

_**/**_

"So let me get this straight, Robert" said the King of Slimes while slowly pacing around the terrified little green messenger.

"You went up the surface with the group of Slimes as I requested."

Robert shook with fear.

"You found the Hero's home and approached it."

Robert attempted to take it's mind off what King Slime would do once he finished talking.

"You had him cornered, surrounded, there was not possible way he could've escaped."

Robert wondered what his wife and kids would do without him.

"Then, as you put it, 'a horrific ball of hellfire sent by the Wall of Flesh itself' consumed half of the group."

Robert wondered who would feed his dog.

"Then another ball of fire consumed nearly the other half of the group."

Robert remembered it didn't have a dog.

"Then blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Robert was getting hungry.

"Blah. Blah blah blah. Blah blah."

Robert wondered if tonights Slime Night Live's skit would actually be funny this time.

"Blah, blah blah blah... blah? Blah!"

Robert wondered why his master kept saying "blah."

"Blah! Blah! Blaaaaaah!"

Robert realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" yelled King Slime angrily.

Robert hopped slightly to reply positively.

"Riiiiight, anyway what I was saying is that I'm not going to kill you. But you will be promoted to the front lines from this day forward."

Robert sighed in relief, then remembered it didn't have a mouth.

"Now, what to do about the Hero..." King Slime looked down and thought about his next decision carefully in his head, he let out a gasp and smiled wickedly as an idea sprang to mind.

"I've got it! Slime, tell the others I'll be gone for a few hours." King Slime went over his chest, took out his signature Katana, a Silver Bow, some rope and his trusty Slime grappling hook before stepped out his shed. He approached a long abyss and carefully climbed down the edge while chuckling to himself.

"If you want things done right..." he grunted as he lowered himself further.

Once he was at a reasonable height he threw himself off the wall and stuck a landing on the cave floor. He continued towards the massive cave entrance in front of him, passing a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER" in deep red letters.

"You gotta do it yourself..."

_**/**_

Matt quickly shoved the door open, nearly knocking it off its hinges as he did so; he sprinted outside, his Wooden Bow held tightly in his hands, behind him, several Demon Eyes poured out of the house through the open door. The bunny, or rather _his _bunny, ran outside and towards Matt, doing it's best to dodge the Demon Eye's hounding it as it did so. Matt loaded arrow after arrow into his bow, firing a few blind shots into the swarm of Demon Eyes in an attempt to protect his bunny. Suddenly, something heavy collided with him. Matt fell to the ground and looked up to see Daniel getting up off the ground before looking at Matt with an angry look on his face.

_Oh boy here we go, _thought Matt as he prepared for the lecture that approached.

"I told you to fix the ceiling!" yelled Daniel.

"Yeah?! Well you know what you _didn't _tell me about? I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with 'frying meatballs'." retorted Matt.

"Are you trying to say this is _my _fault?!" Daniel yelled, fury apparent in his eyes, "I'm the only one here with a bit of common sense! And I'll have you now that the only reason were even alive is because blah blah blah blah..." said Daniel.

Matt sighed, they didn't have time for this, Matt shifted his attention from Daniel to the slowly approaching Zombies behind him, Matt frowned.

"Blah blah blah and also did I mention the-"

"Excuse me Daniel, can we please save the lectures until were out of this mess? Thanks." Matt said before picking himself up off the ground.

Daniel paused for a moment, shocked at Matt's sudden change in attitude, he quickly recomposed himself and said, "Okay, fine. But your getting a mouthful from me later," _god I'm starting to sound like my mom, _Daniel shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind.

"Okay, I think the cave is somewhere over there..." Daniel spun around and spotted the cave in the distance, "Ah, yes, there it is! Right behind all those... Zombies..." Daniel said as he realized how many Zombies there were between them and the cave. "Well we can try to go around or maybe we can-"

"No." said Matt suddenly.

Daniel gulped, _what the hell is going on?_

"Were going through them," Matt said, glaring at the Zombies blocking them from their safe haven.

"M-Matt?" stuttered Daniel.

"We can take them if we push hard and work together," Matt said, ignoring Daniel.

"Are you...?" said Daniel before he was interrupted when Matt tossed his old Copper Shortsword at him, he staggered for a bit before finally griping the sword in his hands. Daniel looked back at Matt only to see him already walking toward the horde of Zombies, his bunny trailing behind him. Matt stopped short of the closest Zombie, it slowly staggered toward him with its arms outstretched. Daniel caught up to Matt and stared at the Zombies, he knew this was going to be a long night.

"I don't like this..." Daniel said fearfully.

Matt looked back at Daniel and smirked, "Does anyone?" he said.

"Good point," Daniel said.

The first Zombie was only inches away from Matt, Matt shot his head toward the Zombie and raised his Wooden Sword.

"Are you sure we can make it?" asked Daniel, voice quavering slightly.

"Nope." Matt said quickly before swiftly bring his sword down on the Zombies head.

_**/**_

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been months since I last uploaded a chapter, but I have an explanation, if you wanna hear it. Basically, well, I found myself facing writers block after the last chapter and planned on leaving the story on hiatus for a while while I thought of new ideas. Well days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and eventually I forgot about this story for a while. Well recently I remembered the story and decided to stat working on a new chapter, this one came out a lot better then I hoped it would, I hope you think so too. I've also noticed my story writing has been improving a lot, at least in my opinion, I think it's safe to say I owe it to this site and the wonderful stories on it which gave me the inspiration I needed to continue. I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon, within the month at worst. Anyways I hope you all have a good day, good morning and good night. See ya!**


End file.
